Tres escenarios
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: "Los tres escenarios de la intimidad" es una práctica khura'inista basada en una especie de kamasutra cuya finalidad es hacer que la mujer alcance el mayor placer posible a través de tres etapas muy bien definidas. Nahyuta, como representante del país que ahora gobierna, se ofrece a explicarle a Ema estos conceptos de una forma más práctica y para sorpresa de ambos, ella acepta.
1. PRÓLOGO

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM LTD

 **ADVERTENCIA POR:** Contenido sexual explícito

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 _22 de agosto de 2028, 11:35 am_  
 _Despacho de Nahyuta Sahdmadhi_  
 _Ministerio de Justicia_

* * *

El fuerte aroma a incienso y la paz que depuraba aquel cálido lugar no hacía que Ema se sintiese más tranquila. Llevaba ya quince minutos sentada del otro lado del escritorio del que era actualmente el regente del país y aunque hasta aquel momento él no se había presentado y ella estaba completamente sola, todo entre esas cuatro paredes estaba impregnado con una presencia magistral.

Hacía un par de meses que había conocido a aquel extraño hombre y desde el primer momento que lo vio, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por el aura que poseía. Científicamente hablando, Ema Skye era escéptica en cuanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con la religiosidad, el espiritismo y las fuentes de energía, pero de ninguna manera podía negar que el fiscal Sahdmadhi desprendía "algo" que la intimidaba y la maravillaba a su vez.

Quizás fuesen sus correctos modos, como si se tratase de un ser atemporal o un caballero de brillante armadura. Quizás todo girase en torno a su aspecto casi angelical, su cutis perfecto, sus ojos profundos como estanques de agua verde-azulada.

No sabía qué, pero definitivamente una de esas cosas era la que la había arrastrado a aceptar su propuesta de trabajar con él en Khura'in, decisión que no había tardado en tomar considerando que implicaba irse a vivir a un país tan distinto al suyo culturalmente, en el que se hablaba una lengua de la que entendía poco y que para colmo, estaba sumido en una crisis institucional muy grande. Al principio Ema se había consolado diciéndose a sí misma que se quedaría allí hasta que el sistema judicial khura'inense volviese a ser el de hacía veintitrés años atrás, pero no supo tener en cuenta que los problemas de un Estado no se solucionan de un día para el otro.

Llevaba tres meses allí. Y contando.

La forense dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se concentraba en los preciosos detalles que decoraban la encuadernación del librillo que llevaba entre sus manos. Aquel pequeño montón de hojas era la causa por la que hoy se encontraba en el despacho de Sahdmadhi, esperando a que él se dignase a aparecer para así aceptar con indulgencia su inminente sermón.

Y es que tenía que reconocerlo: casi manda todo a la mierda.

Era el primer caso que enfrentaba en el país como inspectora a cargo de una policía extranjera y la primera detective en veintitrés años en dar testimonio frente a un fiscal y a un abogado de forma legal y respaldada por el país. Como si aquello no le causase ya demasiada ansiedad, el homicidio de por sí estaba rodeado de un halo de misterio y un montón de cuestiones culturales que no era capaz de entender.

No. No es que no fuese capaz de entender: no quería entender.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar las internas del asesinato y la escena del crimen: una mujer había asesinado a su amante en el lecho, mientras él llevaba a cabo el segundo escenario khura'inista de la intimidad.

Apretó el libro entre sus manos y lo observó furtivamente, como si el objeto fuese testigo de su vergüenza: éste le había sido facilitado por el fiscal Sahdmadhi para que Ema pudiese cruzar la brecha cultural y entender con más certeza de qué hablaban los policías, los testigos y la prensa cuando se referían a "los tres escenarios de la intimidad".

Básicamente, lo que Ema había entendido ni bien se dispuso a leer la primera página era que el libro era una especie de kamasutra resumido en tres capítulos, muy explícitos –demasiado, incluso para una mujer adulta– que describían el "ritual" que los habitantes de aquella extraña tierra dominada por un matriarcado llevaban a cabo cada vez que se realizaba el acto sexual, específicamente entre un hombre y una mujer, colocando al hombre bajo un rol de sumisión o disponibilidad cuya única finalidad era el hacer recorrer a su pareja las tres etapas o escenarios necesarios para conseguir, textualmente, "el éxtasis orgásmico".

Ema sólo había podido leer las cuatro primeras páginas antes de verse sobrepasada por el pudor y abandonar la lectura, pero había sido aquello lo que la había dejado como una ignorante cuando se subió al estrado y no supo responder las preguntas que el Magistrado le hacía. Para su consuelo, no fue la única que se vio excedida por la situación ya que el pobre de Apollo también parecía estar pasándola bastante mal.

La puerta se abrió lentamente a su espalda y el golpe de aire la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se irguió en la silla y se preparó mentalmente para lo que serían un par de horas de sermón, mientras oía suaves pasos acercándosele.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi pasó a su lado sin decir nada, dejando detrás de sí una estela aromática de hierbas frescas y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio de madera tallada con el rostro completamente carente de expresión y la mirada tranquila. Si bien anteriormente se había molestado con Ema por algún motivo, la forense tenía que admitir que jamás había sido irrespetuoso ni le había elevado la voz. Bastaba con las palabras que utilizaba para que ella supiese que le estaba llamando la atención.

–Detective Skye –dijo. Su voz era suave como el algodón–, lamento la tardanza pero estuve reunido con el Magistrado, explicándole el porqué de tu actuación esta mañana.

–L-lo siento mucho –se disculpó Ema mientras bajaba la mirada para dirigirla de nuevo hacia el libro que descansaba en su regazo–. ¿Se me permitirá subir al estrado en la sesión de mañana? –preguntó, rogando internamente que su presencia no fuese necesaria.

–Por supuesto –al oír aquello, Ema maldijo para sus adentros–. Confío plenamente en que luego de que terminemos nuestra charla de hoy, te veas dispuesta a presentar un testimonio aceptable. –Aunque en sus impolutas facciones no se veía ni un ápice de enfado, Ema supo que aquello se trataba de un ataque hacia su actuación. La mujer no pudo evitar moverse incómoda en la silla. El espaldar con incrustaciones de piedras semi-preciosas comenzaba a darle dolor de espalda. –Ahora, creo que merezco una explicación de porqué se te vio tan poco profesional hoy. Indudablemente, no es algo a lo que me tengas acostumbrado.

Ema vaciló. Si bien sabía que era probable que él le pidiese una respuesta, los veinte minutos que había tardado en aparecerse no le habían alcanzado para crear una excusa medianamente aceptable. Además, ella sabía que éstas de poco servían con el monje: parecía que tenía una habilidad para conocer la verdad que otros ocultaban, especialmente ella, por más extraño que sonase.

–N-no leí el libro –confesó y de repente se sintió como si hubiese vuelto a su época de instituto, como cuando el profesor tomaba lección oral y ella se había pasado toda la semana mirando _Investigation Discovery_ en vez de estudiar.

–Ya veo –el fiscal entrecerró un poco los ojos, extrañado– ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

 _(Mierda, mierda, mierda…)_

Aunque sabía que la mirada de Sahdmadhi estaba clavada en ella como si fuese dos alfileres, Ema se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, en una búsqueda desesperada por concentración. Necesitaba… no, _tenía_ que inventar algo por más estúpido que sonase. Jamás se animaría a manifestar el verdadero motivo por el cual se había rehusado a leer ese manual sexual ya que además de poco profesional, le daba bastante vergüenza el desnudar sus sentimientos de esa forma frente a un hombre como el que tenía en frente.

–Yo…ehhh… –cometió el error de dirigir su mirada hacia el monje para ver cómo este comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, bastante confundido. Aquello solo la puso más nerviosa– N-no… no entiendo muy bien lo que pone…

–¿El idioma? –preguntó Sahdmadhi tratando de comprender lo que la forense le decía.

–N-no… b-bueno, sí… La realidad es que, a-aún no sé muy bien el lenguaje y… eh…

–El vocabulario utilizado en el libro es bastante básico, detective. Fue escrito hace siglos y considerando esto último, creí que entenderías lo que dice.

Bien. Ahora no solo estaba quedando como una incompetente frente a su jefe y el hombre que había depositado bastante confianza en sus capacidades, sino que además estaba dando a entender de que no sabía hablar el idioma al que se venía enfrentando todos los días y que ya había estado estudiando con anterioridad.

–No es eso –se apresuró a excusarse pero aquello solo hizo que el fiscal luciese más extrañado –. Es que…

Entonces la detective fue testigo de cómo Nahyuta Sahdmadhi se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo y su expresión pasó de ser una de incertidumbre a una de mosqueo en el cual cerró los ojos y suspiró. Parecía estar rogando por paciencia.

–Supongo que el motivo por el cual no has leído el libro no es porque te abochorna su contenido, ¿verdad?

Ema abrió y cerró la boca, teniendo la necesidad de decir algo y defenderse pero no pudo dar con las palabras necesarias. Ya había sido descubierta y, ciertamente, había sido bastante tonto de su parte el no asumir desde un principio que el monje daría con el meollo del asunto. En vez de buscar una justificación que sabría que duraría muy poco, tendría que haberse preparado mentalmente para humillarse frente al regente de Khura'in.

–Detective, me cuesta creer que una mujer de ciencia se muestre tan esquiva frente a un asunto tan natural. Sé que puede ser un poco extraño para un extranjero pero ni a Apollo Justice le costó tanto. –Volvió a suspirar–. Sí. También odió la lectura y la dejó, pero se obligó a sí mismo a buscar en internet por una cuestión de profesionalidad. Supongo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

La forense tuvo la necesidad de disculparse pero se contuvo a tiempo. No tenía porqué pedir perdón por las cosas que la avergonzaban, por sentirse intimidada ante una novela erótica tan gráfica. Porque aunque hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser "inocente" y disfrutaba cada tanto tiempo un poco erotismo, ya fuese físico o literario, lo cierto era que jamás se había visto en la obligación de trasladar aquello a su trabajo. En su país, era cuestiones de puertas para adentro y lo que una pareja hacía en la cama y de qué manera lo hacía no se discutía tan abiertamente como quien habla de la película del momento.

–No lo entiendo –dijo finalmente haciendo de tripas corazón–. Creo que es algo que tendría que haber tenido en cuenta antes de contratar a personal extranjero, fiscal. Son culturas diferentes y lamento que la imagen que tiene sobre mí se vea perjudicada, pero conozco mis límites y no voy a leer ese… manual.

El hombre no se sintió ofendido ni atacado por sus palabras sino que al contrario: elevó un poco las comisuras y negó con la cabeza.

–Manual… Interesante manera de llamar a uno de los textos más sagrados del Khura'inismo –Ema no pudo evitar tragar saliva. La actitud del fiscal la confundía–. Quizás tengas razón al manifestarme el hecho de que debería haber considerado las diferentes formas de abordar un tema antes de contratar extranjeros, pero es que tanto Apollo como tú son brillantes en lo que hacen y no podía arriesgarme a no contar con ustedes por el simple motivo de que en su país el sexo, aunque esté en todos lados, sólo se trata explícitamente en la cama.

Aquello hizo que Ema se sintiese más incómoda todavía ya que era una verdad grande como una casa: en su tierra, la cual de repente echaba tantísimo de menos, el sexo abordaba cada aspecto de la vida diaria y la publicidad pero aun así no dejaba de ser un tabú. Era contradictorio, pero no conocía otra forma de enfrentarlo. Había sido educada en aquella sociedad, como mujer y al contrario que en Khura'in, en su país la mujer estaba sublevada socialmente y aunque tenía la obligación de ser una tigresa en la cama, en el día a día tenía que ser la más impoluta de todas.

–Me gustaría entender, aprender –se animó Ema, en parte sincerizándose consigo misma–, pero no puedo. E-es más fuerte que yo… no puedo… abrir el libro nuevamente –confesó y sintió cómo el calor le subía por las mejillas. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho pero el hablar de algo así con su jefe la hacía sentir no menos que extraña.

–Entonces, permíteme iluminarte. –Al oír aquellas palabras, Ema clavó los ojos sorprendida en el fiscal para ver que este tenía los párpados cerrados y el rostro sereno, como si estuviese meditando. Realmente se tomaba con mucha seriedad y tranquilidad todo ese tema–. El libro no es un manual, detective. Como dije anteriormente, es un libro sagrado escrito hace siglos por una sacerdotisa cercana a la reina en aquel momento, Bhu'tar Tanma Khura'in. Antes de que la moral de otros países invadiera nuestras costumbres, la poligamia era una práctica común aquí, sobretodo en la familia real. La reina Bhu'tar era polígama y tenía ochenta y ocho maridos.

 _(¿O-Ochenta y ocho?)_ Ema quería suponer que aquello solo era parte de la leyenda. Aun así, siguió escuchando al monje.

–Pocos años antes de que la reina muriese, el país se vio envuelto en una guerra con uno de los Estados vecinos y debido a su pobre fuerza militar, Khura'in se vio derrotado y cayó en el yugo de los invasores. Éstos prohibieron la poligamia y cualquiera de sus derivaciones, obligando a la reina, que mantenían en el trono porque sabían que moriría tarde o temprano debido a su enfermedad, a que eligiera solo un marido de sus ochenta y ocho. De más está decir que Bhu'tar cayó en una inmensa tristeza ya que los quería a todos por igual.

 _(I-Imposible…)_

–Por lo que, en la búsqueda de traer de nuevo la felicidad a la moribunda Bhu'tar, una sacerdotisa creó "Los tres escenarios de la intimidad". De esa manera, el marido que lograse llevar a Bhu'tar a través de los tres escenarios de forma espléndida, sería el marido elegido para compartir con ella lo que le quedaba de vida. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál de los ochenta y ocho hombres triunfó pero lo importante aquí es cómo se mantuvo la tradición en el khura'inismo. Aquí es donde viene lo que debes de entender para la sesión de mañana, ¿me escuchas, detective?

–S-Sí –se apresuró a contestar Ema.

–Bien. Antes de elegir marido, toda mujer puede pedirle a su novio o amante que la haga transitar los tres escenarios, con el fin de saber si éste es el ideal para casarse. Esto es importante ya que en el khura'inismo el placer sexual siempre fue una bendición de la Santa Madre pero como la poligamia fue prohibida y una vez casada una mujer solo puede yacer con su marido, ésta debe de elegir un hombre que logre despertar el éxtasis orgásmico. –Ema no pudo evitar acomodarse en la silla, inquieta. La parte histórica había sido entretenida pero el monje estaba entrando en detalles escamosos–. Los escenarios para llegar al éxtasis orgásmico son tres. El primero, llamado _kurhat bhu'tar_ , corresponde al sexo oral. El segundo, _gutbhar bhu'tar_ , es la penetración vaginal. El tercero…

–Ehhhh… fiscal Sahdmadhi –le interrumpió Ema. El monje que hasta aquel momento había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, abrió los párpados tranquilamente, como si hasta ese momento no hubiesen estado hablando de sexo y una reina con ochenta y ocho maridos–, según lo ocurrido en el homicidio, la acusada asesinó a la víctima durante el segundo escenario así que no creo importante conocer el tercero.

–En realidad sí lo es, pero respeto tu negación a conocerlo. Después de todo, son muy pocos los hombres que llegan a cumplir con el tercero.

Ema no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al oír eso pero agradeció el no tener que ser conocedora a través de la boca de Nahyuta Sahdmadhi. Era extraño ver a alguien tan intachable hablando de cunnilingus y penetración vaginal y hasta aquel día, Ema habría jurado que el hombre llevaba un voto de castidad. Ahora empezaba a dudarlo ya que, después de todo, el sexo era sagrado y él amaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con su Santa Madre.

–Entonces, ¿puedo contar con que mañana subirás al estrado y dirás sin tartamudear que la acusada asesinó a la víctima mientras éste llevaba a cabo el segundo escenario, es decir, mientras estaba dentro de ella? –el tono de voz fue tranquilo pero intimidante. Ema balbuceó.

–S-Sí… –se maldijo al darse cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando–. Aun así, no se encontraron… eh… restos de… fluidos de la víctima en la acusada…

–¿Fluidos? ¿Te refieres a saliva o a semen?

 _(Dios, dame un respiro, Sahdmadhi)_. Ema tomó aire.

–Semen –respondió.

Cuando vio asistir al monje, Ema se dijo que ya había tenido demasiado y se dispuso a ponerse de pie no sin antes dejar sutilmente el "manual" sobre el escritorio del fiscal ya que creyó que luego de la embarazosa clase de Nahyuta ya no sería necesario. Cuando se dirigía con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, deseando salir de allí, la voz de él la detuvo causándole un escalofrío desde la primera vértebra hasta la última.

–Detective, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, ¿acaso te mantienes pura?

 _(¿Pero qué caraj…?)_

Ema se giró sobre sí misma bastante molesta por la pregunta, para entonces darse cuenta de que el monje se dirigía hacia ella totalmente sosegado, con ambas manos por detrás de su espalda. La luz que entraba por el ventanal y que venía justo por detrás de él, lo hacía ver como una especie de santo rodeado por un halo luminoso. La forense tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

–No. Ya no soy "pura" –dijo sin tapujos y haciéndose acuerdo de que la pregunta del fiscal no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

–Ya veo –Nahyuta Sahdmadhi siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que Ema no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada por su presencia–. La manera en que ustedes los extranjeros viven su sexualidad es muy particular, he de confesar. Cuando te vi en el estrado hoy, realmente sentí que te había expuesto a algo de lo que no eras conocedora. Lo siento.

La mujer no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza. ¿De verdad el regente de Khura'in se estaba disculpando con ella? ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar ante eso? ¿Debía aceptar su disculpa o acaso asumir que ella se había comportado de una forma un poco tonta?

Aquellas indagaciones no pudieron ser contestadas, ya que antes de que Ema pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna el fiscal Sahdmadhi, el regente, el hermano de la futura reina del país, posó sus labios sobre los suyos y la besó con delicadeza. Fue lo único que hizo, besarla, ya que en ningún momento posó alguna de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Aunque Ema no entendió qué estaba sucediendo hasta un segundo después de que él había tenido aquel impulso, por alguna razón no se alejó ni se sintió amenazada. Quizás fuese la textura suave de sus labios, el aroma a romero y tomillo que emanaba su piel o la impresionante energía seductora que siempre había hallado en él. Tenía que reconocerlo: desde la primera vez que lo vio, admiró su atractivo.

Entonces, aún sin saber bien qué estaba pasando, ella se mostró receptiva al beso y aquello al parecer le sirvió a Nahyuta para rodearle la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él. El monje no tardó en separar sus labios con la lengua e introducirse en su boca, haciéndole degustar el sabor a la menta o a alguna hierba del estilo. Ema llevó sus manos al rostro del hombre, acariciando sus suaves mejillas para luego hundir sus dedos en la nuca y jugar con su sedoso cabello del cual siempre tuvo la curiosidad por saber qué tan suave era.

El hombre dio por finalizado el beso pero no se separó de ella y se dirigió con suaves y húmedos roces hacia su oreja en donde procedió a lamer el lóbulo lascivamente. Aquello provocó que Ema se erizase y no pudiese contener un leve gemido cosa de la que no tardó en arrepentirse.

–Ema –¿la estaba llamando por su nombre?–, he aquí mi propuesta: ven esta noche a mis aposentos en el palacio real. Permíteme llevarte a través de los tres escenarios.

–¿Q-Qué…? ¿Y-Yo?

Definitivamente se sentía el ser más estúpido en el planeta pero no podía contener la inmensa sorpresa que le produjo el recibir aquella invitación de Nahyuta. No sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida, si considerar aquello algo indecente o no, pero la realidad era que aún seguía abrazada a él y sentía, sabía, que aquel beso la había dejado húmeda en totalidad.

Vio cómo el monje sonreía casi tiernamente ante su asombro.

–Sí, tú. Igualmente –de repente volvió a lucir serio, como siempre–, no quiero que te sientas obligada por ningún motivo, por más que sea tu superior o el regente de Khura'in, no tienes por qué aceptar mis invitaciones. Confío en que serás capaz de negarte si no quieres, por eso me he atrevido a proponerte algo que sé que es demasiado inesperado para ti.

–Quiero –contestó con vehemencia y aunque él se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que llegó su respuesta, dejó ver una leve sonrisa.

Ema agradeció la velocidad con la que el impulso puso la palabra en sus labios pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué toda propuesta que venía del fiscal le parecía aceptable, por qué no era capaz de negarse. Desde el trabajar en un país extranjero, llevarla de aquí para allá en un avión o hasta yacer en su cama mientras él le practicaba sexo oral con un sentido místico: todo le parecía buena idea.

Antes de dar por acabado del abrazo, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi le besó la frente de una forma casi devota y dejándola sola en su despacho nuevamente, le dijo:

–Te espero esta noche alrededor de las diez. Entra sin miedo, mis sirvientes te llevarán hasta mi habitación –sonrió y Ema sintió que le fallaban las rodillas–. Espero poder llevarte a través de los tres escenarios.

* * *

 **N/A:** Próximo capítulo el domingo ;) No olvides que los reviews y los favs son siempre bienvenidos y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.


	2. PRIMER ESCENARIO: Kurhat Bhu'tar

**PRIMER ESCENARIO**

 **Kurhat Bhu'tar**

* * *

 _22 de agosto de 2028, 10:05 pm_  
 _Palacio Real de Khura'in_

* * *

Cuando el portón se abrió para dejar ver del otro lado a uno de los tantos sirvientes de la familia real, la forense comenzó a cuestionarse qué estaba haciendo exactamente. No era como si no llevase preguntándoselo desde que Nahyuta Sahdmadhi se fue de su despacho y la dejó llena de expectación y cuestionamientos, pero hasta aquel momento no se había puesto a analizar la gravedad del asunto.

Puede que en aquella tierra llena de misterios y leyendas el sexo fuese visto como algo totalmente cotidiano además de una bendición proveniente de la matriarca del pueblo pero a Ema aún le costaba sentirlo así. Internamente sabía que había accedido a ser partícipe de ese encuentro sexual místico por el simple hecho de que tenía la necesidad fisiológica de hacerlo, no porque se tomase con seriedad las creencias religiosas de su jefe o porque necesitase una clase práctica de la teoría que él se había molestado en explicarle durante la mañana.

La manera en cómo el monje la besó y la engatusó habían jugado un papel importante en su rápida resolución. Eso, sumado a su inmensa e inesperada necesidad de contacto físico le había hecho lucir segura en su respuesta aunque por dentro no dejase de repetirse que estaba a punto de acostarse con un príncipe.

Todo hubiese sido parte de una perfecta y bizarra película de Disney si en el momento en que el sirviente deslumbró su rostro en el portal, éste no hubiese sonreído como si la conociese de toda la vida y supiese con certeza que iba a realizar el acto coital con el hombre más importante de Khura'in.

–Adelante –le invitó a pasar el hombre a la vez que se hacía a un lado e inclinaba sutilmente la cabeza.

Ema agradeció en voz queda mientras se adentraba al deslumbrante hall real, cuyas preciosas paredes estaban decoradas con cortinas de los más finos terciopelos y esculturas que parecían haber sido talladas en oro macizo. Trató de evitar lucir demasiado sorprendida por el lujo pero cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la boca abierta, lista para que se le metiese una mosca. Se aclaró la garganta y se alisó la falda de su vestido celeste con las palmas de sus manos. Sí, vestido: Ema Skye estaba usando aquella prenda que consideraba tan poco práctica ya que creyó que sería lo que debería vestir en una situación como esa. Después de todo, no iba a presentarse en el palacio vistiendo una bata de laboratorio, ¿no?

La detective dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso cuando el sirviente se retiró para anunciar su llegada al "príncipe regente". De repente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estúpida y necesitada de Snackoos: se había arreglado como si estuviese por asistir a una cita y no es que ella fuese a muchas anteriormente, pero sabía que en su país así era como se debía de actuar en casos parecidos a aquel. Mientras se vestía en su apartamento le había entrado la duda de cómo tenía que prepararse, si había algún atavío especial debido a que aquella situación era más un "ritual" que una noche de sexo casual, pero se negó rotundamente a levantar el teléfono y preguntarle a Sahdmadhi.

El sirviente volvió más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

–El príncipe regente se está preparando –Ema no pudo evitar tragar saliva ni bien escuchó aquello. Estaba nerviosa como una novia en su noche de bodas y era patético–. Me dijo que la acompañase hasta sus aposentos y que fuese tan amable de hacerle el favor de esperarle allí.

La forense no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir los pasos al hombre. Se consoló sabiendo que el fiscal demoraría un poco en hacer acto de presencia ya que después de todo, aquello le daría más tiempo para analizar la situación y, si realmente lo creía necesario, salir de allí antes de cagarla aún más.

El camino hacia el ala en donde Nahyuta residía fue todo un espectáculo para ella, porque si bien el concepto de palacio que los khura'inistas tenían era muy diferente al del mundo occidental, su arquitectura no era menos que asombrosa. No era la primera vez que entraba a aquel recinto; ya lo había hecho durante el caso que revolucionó el país, pero en ese momento sólo había tenido la oportunidad de pasearse por el patio interior, la que fuere habitación del difunto Ministro de Justicia y un mausoleo que, aunque exuberante, no dejaba de ser una tumba.

Para cuando Ema quiso hacer acuerdo, el sirviente se había detenido frente a una preciosa puerta tallada con incrustaciones de bronce y amatistas para entonces colocar una gran llave en el cerrojo de la misma. Una vez abierta la puerta, el hombre volvió a hacer una reverencia solemne sin que eso hiciera desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios e hizo un gesto para que ella entrase a la habitación del regente.

Antes de que la forense pudiese ni siquiera poner un pie en la recámara, un suave perfume la invadió. Con paso seguro se adentró en ésta para luego oír al sirviente cerrando la puerta a su espalda, con sutileza.

Siendo la mujer de ciencia que era, Ema no pudo hacer más que observar y deleitarse con los detalles del lugar en el que el monje pasaba sus noches durmiendo o meditando. La única luz que había provenía de un montón de velas aromáticas que estaban colocadas de forma delicada alrededor de la especie de futon que descansaba sobre el piso de madera rústica, en medio del lugar. A diferencia de la habitación de Inga, la habitación de Sahdmadhi era austera y armoniosa, mucho más tradicional a lo que ella consideraría una recámara en Khura'in.

Sin tener la certeza si debía hacerlo o no, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el futon. Este era mullido y bastante cómodo para estar en el piso y estaba cubierto por una manta roja bordada en hilo dorado que brillaba con la luz de las velas. También había unos cuantos cojines de colores llamativos y, de rodillas allí, Ema tomó uno por inercia y lo apretó contra su pecho para contener de alguna manera la inmensa ansiedad que le apretaba el pecho si bien a diferencia de hacía unos momentos, aquella ansiedad iba acompañada con un entusiasmo bastante particular.

Detrás de la cama y sobre la pared descansaba un altar el cual estaba condecorado con un inmenso tapiz de la Santa Madre la cual observaba a Ema con su rostro invisible y aunque no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío, reconoció que todo en aquel lugar era Nahyuta Sahdmadhi en su esencia: las velas de jazmín, el aroma a aceites esenciales, los inciensos que humeaban suavemente dejando hilos grises mientras se consumían, la textura de la manta que tenía debajo de ella, la representación religiosa de la matriarca y el silencio tranquilizante que la abrazaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila, la puerta se abrió y Ema pegó un pequeño sobresalto. Algo le dijo casi al instante que no era el monje quien se adentraba, ya que la brutalidad con la que habían dado vuelta el pestillo no era propia del hombre pero aun así se vio a sí misma inmensamente alarmada.

La persona que le había arrebatado su sosiego era una mujer de aparentemente unos cuarenta años que vestía ropas extrañas incluso para ser khura'inenses y traía entre sus manos una taza de cerámica de la cual salía un espeso vapor. Sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra se acercó a ella y le tendió el recipiente, al ver la perplejidad plasmada en el rostro de la forense, dijo:

–Beba este té anticonceptivo, señorita. Si lo encuentra caliente o muy amargo, bébalo igual. Es la única manera en la que surte efecto.

 _(¿Té anticonceptivo?)._ Ema ya había manejado la posibilidad de que el monje no utilizase protección pero ella llevaba años tomando la pastilla y confiaba lo suficiente en la reputación de Sahmadhi como para creer que este no le pasaría alguna peste, así todo, se sintió anonadada.

Tomó la taza con ambas manos y sintió cómo la cerámica caliente la quemaba un poco. Creyó que la mujer se retiraría pero sin embargo, se quedó allí mirándola fijamente hasta que no dejó ni una gota restante de aquel líquido. Antes de irse, la sirviente se inclinó de una forma mucho más pronunciada que de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver y cerrando los ojos, recitó una pequeña frase que incluso parecía tener rima. La detective no tardó en concluir que aquello se trataba de un rezo y algo le dijo que quien estaba en frente suyo no era una simple sirviente, sino una sacerdotisa. Seguramente una perteneciente a la legendaria orden de sacerdotisas de Bhu'tar Tanma Khura'in.

Definitivamente, el té se había sentido caliente y era muy amargo. No supo identificar con qué estaba hecho pero tampoco es que pudiese adivinarlo ya que la herbología no era su fuerte. El líquido le entibió el esófago e hizo que empezase a sentir calor rápidamente.

La temperatura, el misticismo con la que se estaba llevando a cabo aquello y el hecho de que al parecer todos en el palacio supiesen lo que estaba por pasar volvió a encender su nerviosismo pero este se vio interrumpido de repente cuando sintió cómo el corazón se le paraba por un milisegundo al ver la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Algo le dijo que en esa ocasión sí que se trataba de Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.

Y no estaba equivocada.

Desde el umbral, el príncipe regente le sonrió. Vestía su habitual atuendo y se veía igual que siempre a diferencia de que iba descalzo y tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos verde agua. Ema no supo decir a ciencia cierta si era producto de la situación o la luz cálida de las velas.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero él la detuvo con una mano en su hombro derecho ni bien estuvo frente a ella. Apoyándose con las rodillas sobre la cama, se encorvó suavemente y le besó el entrecejo. Ella inhaló, nerviosa, en un intento de buscar calma o embriagarse con su perfume. Científicamente hablando, no supo decir cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

–Ema –de nuevo por su nombre. ¿Realmente los volvía tan cercanos el hecho de que se estuviesen por acostar?–. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Debo de confesar que dudaba en que lo hicieses –dijo mientras volvía a ponerse pie y dejaba a la detective confundida con sus palabras y su accionar.

–Yo también lo dudaba –se animó a confesar mientras veía cómo el hombre encendía un par de velas y las llevaba hacia el altar que estaba a su espalda. Lo siguió con la mirada–, pero aquí estoy. Ahora soy yo la que debo preguntar: ¿está seguro de esto, fiscal?

La forense fue testigo de cómo Sahdmadhi se volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. A la luz de las velas se veía aún más atractivo. No pudo contenerle la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

–Primero que nada –dijo mientras volvía a pasearse por la habitación hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño espejo que a Ema se le había pasado por alto–, creo que es necesario que dejes de tratarme con formalidad. Si vamos a intimar, debe de haber confianza, y evocar el nombre de la pareja es una forma de hacerlo. Esta noche –prosiguió, Ema lo oía atentamente– no soy ni un fiscal, ni el regente, ni tu superior. Soy Nahyuta.

–Entendido –susurró ella tratando de no resquebrajar la paz que destilaba aquel hombre.

–Luego, Ema, entiende que estoy muy seguro de lo que hago. –Nahyuta, frente al espejo, comenzó a desprenderse el _sherwani_ color crema que solía utilizar. Lo hacía con dedos hábiles y ceremoniosos–. No es un capricho ni algo que se me ocurrió en mi beneficio. Simplemente me pareció que sería interesante compartir una experiencia así contigo, además de que podría iluminarte un poco más sobre nuestra cultura y abrir tu mente en el arte de la intimidad –una vez que todos los botones estuvieron liberados de sus ojales, el monje se quitó la prenda y con meticulosidad la dobló y la dejó reposando en el suelo.

–E-Está bien –titubeó Ema al notar que su respuesta se estaba tardando demasiado. El verle desvestirse así tenía algo de hipnótico– ¿Pero por qué conmigo? –no pudo evitar preguntar y menos aun contemplando al hombre con el que se estaba por acostar–. No soy ni de lejos la mujer más hermosa del condado –dijo mitad broma, mitad en serio.

Al oír aquello, Nahyuta dejó de concentrarse en el primer botón de su camisa para darse la vuelta y mirar a la detective directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era inquirente y ella no entendió el porqué.

–Define "hermosa" –le exigió de la nada. Ema hizo bailar sus ojos, insegura.

–¿C-cómo?

–Acabas de decir que no eres hermosa pero por lo que veo tu concepto de lo que es la belleza está igual de distorsionado que el que tienes sobre la intimidad. –No dejó Ema respondiese ya que continuó hablando–: Si sirve para sacarte esos juicios tontos de la cabeza, déjame decirte que para mí eres preciosa. Y debo de confesar que no sólo tu profesionalidad y entusiasmo por el trabajo fue lo que me atrajo de ti, sino que también lo hizo tu belleza física –de repente, la forense sintió que se estaba sonrojando y aquello junto con el calor del té hizo que se sintiese empapada en sudor–. Eres hermosa, Ema. Si bien sólo conozco una parte de ti, hoy espero conocer el resto de tu físico para mi deleite.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para disimular un sonrisita tonta, típica de una adolescente a la que se le confiesan. Fuese lo que fuese lo que el fiscal hubiese querido decir, en su pueblo aquellas palabras solo tenían un significado y era que desde que la vio por primera vez le había gustado y con respecto a eso, ella se sentía igual.

Nahyuta terminó por fin de desprender su camisa y al caer por sus hombros, ésta dejó a la vista su espalda y todos los pensamientos que Ema había estado teniendo hasta el momento se desvanecieron. No era el hombre más robusto que había visto pero su figura etérea y esbelta era igual de excitante. Tenía los hombros bien marcados y cuando se deshizo de la larga trenza para dejar caer una catarata lavanda hasta por debajo de sus glúteos, un cosquilleo se hizo presente entre las piernas de la mujer.

Entonces volvió hacia ella, como hiciese cuando recién se habían encontrado y volvió a arrodillarse sobre el futon. Ema se deleitó observando como los mechones de cabello liláceo le caían por los pectorales y los abdominales se notaban un poco por debajo de la piel de porcelana.

El hombre le acarició la mejilla izquierda y la forense se recostó a su mano, rendida a su tacto. Hasta aquel instante no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado necesitando eso: la suavidad de sus dedos contra su rostro, el ambiente casi mágico que la rodeaba, la tranquilidad y seguridad que solo un hombre como él podía hacerle sentir.

Él se dirigió a sus labios y los besó con ternura mientras ella se incorporaba un poco para así tenerlo más cerca. Posando ambas manos en la cintura de la detective, el beso no tardó en escalar hasta el punto en el que había estado aquella mañana, con sus lenguas danzando al unísono y los dedos de ella enredados en su pelo.

Nahyuta le acariciaba la espalda de principio a fin y Ema cada vez tenía una necesidad más urgente de deshacerse de aquel vestido para así sentir la calidez que desprendía su pecho descubierto, piel contra piel. El regente de Khura'in, que parecía estar bastante entrenado en lo que leer las necesidades de alguien se refería, comenzó a bajarle el cierre de la prenda el cual se encontraba en uno de sus costados y el hecho de sentir cómo la tela la liberaba hizo que la mujer dejase escapar un suspiro en medio del beso.

Apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, el hombre bajó las tirillas del incómodo e insoportable vestido celeste. Ema ayudó a sacar los brazos de las mismas, haciendo que la parte de superior de su cuerpo quedase cubierta únicamente por el sostén.

En aquel momento, no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de vergüenza ya que nunca había sido una mujer muy aficionada a la lencería o a lucir sexy durante esos momentos por lo que se había puesto el conjunto de ropa interior que le pareció más bonito. Internamente sabía que un hombre como Nahyuta no se fijaría en detalles tan nimios, pero aun así no pudo evitar verse algo incómoda. Cuando el monje, trasladando sus besos desde la boca al cuello y desde el cuello a uno de los hombros, llevó ambas manos hacia el prendedor del sostén, Ema escondió el rostro entre su cabello y por más tonto que sonase, sintió algo de timidez.

Retirando la prenda interior con amabilidad, Nahyuta se separó un poco, tratando de ver mejor su incipiente desnudo. La mujer salió de su escondite con retraimiento y volviéndose a morder el labio se alejó un par de centímetros para que él pudiese contemplarla. Fue testigo de cómo los devotos ojos del príncipe se posaban sobre sus pechos desnudos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le apareció en el rostro. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse alivianada por eso, ya que vio cómo él suspiraba y decía:

–Eres magnífica.

Comenzó a empujarla suavemente y Ema entendió que era hora de recostarse en el futon, rodeada de aquellos cómodos cojines. Respiró profundo y su caja torácica se inflamó mientras él seguía observando sus pechos sin tocarlos aún: el momento había llegado. Lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Nahyuta Sahdmadhi se apoyó con suavidad encima de ella y sostenido con los codos, volvió a besarla, esta vez de una forma más feroz y lujuriosa provocando que Ema se animase a morderle el labio inferior juguetonamente. Debido a esto, el hombre sonrió en medio del beso y sin separarse ni un milímetro llevó una de sus manos al pecho izquierdo y lo acarició. El simple tacto provocó que el pezón se endureciera y aquella fue como una invitación para el regente, el cuál luego de pellizcarlo, comenzó a trasladar su boca hacia la unión de las clavículas, lamió su esternón hacia abajo y de esa manera cubrió el pecho de Ema con la boca.

Ema gimió de forma casi inaudible al sentir sus besos allí mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el pecho restante. El calor de su saliva sobre su piel, sobre una parte tan sensible de ella, sólo hizo que se sintiera más necesitaba de los besos en su sexo, el cual ya hacía varios minutos que estaba húmedo y dispuesto. Pero como pudo darse cuenta cuando Nahyuta se recostó totalmente encima de ella, enceguecido con su cuerpo, el monje también estaba excitado: lo notó cuando la ingle de él rozó el muslo de ella.

La erección era extraordinaria y abrazando la cabeza de él sobre su pecho, Ema comenzó a mover su muslo para presionarlo contra el sexo de Nahyuta, el cual al percatarse de aquello dejó escapar un gemido, corto y ronco, mientras tenía uno de sus pezones entre los dientes.

–E-Ema… –pronunció su nombre mientras liberaba el pecho. La miró a los ojos y la detective notó la lujuria impregnada en ellos. Lamiéndole el pezón nuevamente, como si estuviese despidiéndose del mismo, acotó: –Daré comienzo al primer escenario. ¿Estás lista?

–Sí –accedió la forense mientras peinaba uno de sus largos mechones –Por favor.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Nahyuta se incorporase y terminase de retirar la parte inferior del vestido que aún seguía molestando, lo cual dejaba a Ema a una fina capa de bambula de estar completamente desnuda ante él.

Antes de que ella se dispusiera a retirar la prenda que quedaba, el fiscal le acarició las caderas y los muslos, deleitándose con esa piel que siempre llevaba cubierta. Entonces, la mujer se quitó las bragas sin un rastro de la timidez y las dudas que habían estado atormentándola antes e inmediatamente volvió a notar ese brillo en la mirada de Nahyuta al encontrarse con su sexo. Él aún llevaba los pantalones puestos, pero Ema sabía que el escenario de la penetración era el segundo, así que tendría que esperar. De más está decir que eso le parecía realmente injusto, más aun viendo como la erección se imponía por debajo de la tela del pantalón.

Nahyuta retomó sus besos en el final del esternón, allí donde los latidos acelerados de Ema eran cada vez más notorios. Mientras dejaba pequeñas mordidas sobre su estómago, el hombre acarició la parte interior de uno de los muslos hasta llegar a la unión de sus piernas, en donde sorprendido por la humedad –o al menos eso pudo notar ella– comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza aquel suave punto. Ema no pudo evitar separar las piernas al sentir sus caricias allí, rogando que fuesen más frenéticas, más fuertes.

El monje estaba siendo demasiado indulgente.

–Nahyuta –le llamó y él separó el rostro de su vientre, atento–. No seas suave conmigo –se sentía extraña usando ese trato informal, por más que él estuviese acariciándole su intimidad–, ¿o lo haces para sermonearme? –atacó mostrando una sonrisa que tuvo que interrumpir cuando él presionó con fuerza allí debajo. Aquello hizo que él riera.

–Ya veo –dijo cerrando los ojos perspicaz, comenzando a deslizarse por su vientre–. Creí que quizás debía de tratarte con delicadeza hasta que estuvieses totalmente liberada pero… –cuando llegó al monte de Venus, depositó un beso en el mismo para inmediatamente después colocar las piernas de Ema por encima de sus hombros. Clavó su mirada en la de ella lascivamente–… veo que ya estás completamente preparada.

El beso húmedo que depositó en su parte más sensible hizo que la mujer se hiciese hacia atrás y dejase escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. Cuando Nahyuta Sahdmadhi succionó, ella pudo sentir cómo una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo, desde su sexo hasta el principio de su nunca y luego de nuevo hasta la punta de sus pies. Arqueando la espalda y dejando escapar el primer alarido de placer –al menos el primero que emitía sin contenerse– notó cómo el regente, posando una de su manos por debajo del ombligo de ella y acariciándola casi con ternura, sorbía y besaba, cada vez con más fogosidad provocando que se enroscara de placer.

Él gimió de forma áspera y la vibración del sonido la llevó a retorcer sus piernas mientras que se permitía colocar sus manos en la cabeza del hombre, tratando de tenerlo más cerca, rogándole que no tuviera ningún tipo de reparo o clemencia.

–¡Ah!

La detective estaba segura de que el corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho y un entumecimiento empezó a extenderse desde su vientre hasta el resto de su cuerpo, pero aun así se las arregló para coordinar un movimiento y se permitió mirar al monje entre sus piernas: era un panorama igual de extraño que excitante. La apariencia inmaculada y el rostro angelical de Nahyuta hundido en sus partes más íntimas. La manera cómo algunas hebras de cabello se enredaban con sus muslos y la frente perlada en sudor. La concentración y la satisfacción plasmadas en su expresión, la manera en que enterraba los dedos en la piel, dejando pequeñas marcas.

Por algún motivo, el fiscal se dio cuenta de que Ema lo observaba, por lo que clavó sus orbes verdes en las de ella y como si aquello le provocase aún más, aumentó la presión que estaba ejerciendo su lengua. Ema no pudo aguantar más y volvió a caer de espaldas contra los cojines mientras oía cómo él gemía casi a la par de ella.

–Ah…

La forma en que la lengua del príncipe se paseaba por entre sus pliegues y como focalizaba todos sus besos y esfuerzos en el lugar en el que ella obtenía más placer impactaban contra la estabilidad mental y física de Ema tal cual fuese un tsunami. No podía hacer más que retorcerse y gemir, volver a retorcerse, tirar del cabello de Nahyuta y volver a gemir.

El letargo comenzó a aumentar y Ema sintió cómo una gota de sudor le bajaba desde entre los pechos hasta detenerse en el ombligo. Las pantorrillas le dolían a causa de la tensión y sus sollozos eran cada vez más cortos pero también más sonoros y seguidos. Se agarró del cuero cabelludo del príncipe regente.

–N-Na… Nahyuta…

Entonces el cosquilleo se concentró en su clítoris, haciéndole sentir lo que creyó que era un relámpago de dolor y éxtasis, y de la nada todo su cuerpo se descontracturó, haciéndolo caer como si fuese el de una muñeca de trapo. Dejó escapar un último gemido que denotaba satisfacción y entonces sintió que Nahyuta se separaba de su sexo no sin antes volver a besar el monte de Venus, tal como lo había hecho en un principio.

Con los ojos adormilados, Ema vio cómo el hombre se incorporaba y con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba boca y mentón, mientras saboreaba lo que parecía ser los restos de su esencia. La miró y sonrió al parecer encantado por lo derrotada que estaba, tomándolo como una buena señal. Se acercó a su rostro y le besó el pómulo izquierdo. Ella le acarició la mejilla y sintiendo que no tenía energía para nada más, cerró los ojos.

–¿Estás cansada? –le preguntó haciendo que ella le dirigiese la mirada, siendo testigo de la sonrisa que aún tenía dibujada en el rostro– Si es así, no es necesario que recorramos los otros dos escenarios.

Ema negó con la cabeza mientras él le retiraba el flequillo de la cara, el cual tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor.

–No. También quiero que disfrutes de esto. No se trata solamente de mí, ¿sabes? –la detective sonrió juguetona, aunque en parte sólo quería dormir.

Demonios. Nunca le habían practicado un sexo oral tan bueno y estaba casi segura de que quizás jamás había tenido un orgasmo así de fuerte y extraño. Había sentido como si aquel hombre la hubiese subido al paraíso con su hábil lengua y luego la bajase a tierra a toda velocidad, en un segundo. El impacto había sido tremendo. Sentía el cuerpo magullado pero él la había tratado como a una reina. Como a _su_ reina.

–Irónicamente, sí que se trata solamente de ti –le corrigió el monje–. Los tres escenarios de la intimidad se basan en dar placer a la mujer –aun en la situación en la que estaban, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi no podía dejar de profesar las palabras de la Santa Madre y adherirse al dogma de su religión.

–Aun así –Ema no tenía muchas ganas de entrar en una discusión filosófica–, el próximo escenario puede darme la misma cantidad de placer a mí que a ti, así que me parece justo que pasemos por él.

Vio como Nahyuta reía suavemente.

–De repente te has vuelto una catedrática en el sexo tántrico khua'inista –observó el hombre y Ema no supo decir con certeza si estaba encantado con ello o se estaba burlando. Con el fiscal Sahdmadhi era imposible saberlo–, pero por favor, si realmente estás igual de exhausta a como te ves, no te obligues a seguir haciendo esto. Si lo haces, los tres escenarios no tendrían sentido y su significado perdería todo tipo de importancia entre nosotros –acotó.

La forense levantó una ceja y se dejó ver incrédula. ¿Hasta qué punto un hombre de Khura'in era capaz de renunciar a su placer con tal de cumplir con unas escrituras basadas más en leyendas que en lo verdadero? No lo sabía y tampoco era que se lo fuese a plantear a Nahyuta ahí mismo. Después de todo, no quería perder el tiempo en sermones y tenían bastante por hacer aún.

–Los tres escenarios tendrán más significado para mí cuanto antes continuemos con ellos –la mujer se elevó un poco con los codos y dejó un beso en los labios de él –así que basta de charlas y pasemos al segundo de ellos.

Nahyuta volvió a reír. Era encantador cuando reía.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Ema.

* * *

 **N/A:** Próximo capítulo el domingo que viene :) Los comentarios y los favs siempre se agradecen.


	3. SEGUNDO ESCENARIO: Gutbhar Bhu'tar

**SEGUNDO ESCENARIO  
** **Gutbhar Bhu'tar**

* * *

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso y aunque Ema pudo saborearse a sí misma en los labios de él, no le molestó. Dejando que el cabello del hombre fuese como una manta que la cubría, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos desde su pecho hasta un poco debajo de su ombligo, en donde se encontraba el cinturón. No le hizo falta bajar la mirada para darse cuenta de que su erección seguía allí, latente y esperando su momento.

Soltó la hebilla y el sonido metálico fue lo que provocó que Nahyuta se alejase, sentándose entre sus piernas abiertas. La forense buscó en sus ojos el por qué de su alejamiento, pero no encontró ningún tipo de molestia ya que si bien la actitud le había parecido extraña, en la cara de él seguía apreciándose una mueca de alegría y expectación.

De repente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza en aquella manera tan particular que tenía él.

–¿Ves porque era importante que leyeras el libro? –¿La estaba sermoneando? ¿De todos los momentos que tenía para reprenderla justo elegía aquel? En segundo volvió a lucir serio– La mujer no puede desvestir al hombre sino que debe ser el hombre el que se desvista a sí mismo.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Ema no pudo evitar el formular la pregunta.

Si bien lo poco que había leído en aquel manual le había dejado bien claro que era una lectura que tendía bastante a entrar en detalles, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que la forma en que la pareja tenía que desvestirse fuese uno de ellos. Le pareció que eso sobrepasaba lo exagerado y que ponía aún más al hombre en una posición bastante limitada.

–Porque la mujer solo debe concentrarse en disfrutar, no en deshacerse de prendas. Por eso te desvestí. Por eso me he desvestido a mí mismo parcialmente.

La detective entrecerró los ojos, inquirente. La premisa de hacer disfrutar a la mujer estaba muy bien y tal, pero que se establecieran las cosas hasta ese punto ya no le hacía gracia. Realmente le hubiese gustado quitarle a Nahyuta su cinturón, bajarle la cremallera, acariciarle por encima de la tela del calzoncillo, ver qué cara ponía. Verlo disfrutando con su tacto también habría sido muy excitante para ella.

Sus cuestionamientos internos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio al monje pararse y alejarse del futon, hasta quedar a los pies del lecho. De frente ante ella, se terminó de quitar el cinturón, lo enrolló y lo colocó con elegancia sobre el suelo, al igual que había hecho con su otra ropa. Entonces llevó sus manos al cierre del pantalón y justo después de que Ema tragase saliva al apreciar lo notoria que era su excitación, el hombre se detuvo y la contempló un par de segundos con mirada seductora.

 _(¿Q-qué pasa?)_ ¿Eso también era parte del minucioso ritual o provenía de su propio accionar? Ya no podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra. Quizás sí que debería de haberse leído el libro.

–Necesito que sepas que desde aquí te ves realmente hermosa –observó el regente y Ema sintió que se sonrojaba–. Tu desnudez se ve potenciada en belleza con la luz de las velas. Estoy agradecido a la Santa Madre por bendecirme con tal espectáculo –concluyó y aunque Ema pensó en agradecerle por sus palabras, decidió que no lo molestaría ni bien se percató de que regresaba a concentrarse en aquel extraño y ascético striptease que estaba llevando a cabo ante ella.

Las pupilas de la mujer se dilataron cuando la cremallera estuvo del todo baja y el regente de Khura'in se agacho para facilitar el quitarse los pantalones. Antes de proceder a doblarlos con meticulosidad, dejó que Ema mirase la rigidez de su miembro la cual se delataba con más notoriedad por debajo de la tela del bóxer negro. Luego, dio un paso al frente y con gracia llevó su cabello hacia la espalda. Una vez hecho esto, tomó el elástico y lo bajó sutilmente, ni muy rápido como para romper la magia ni muy lento como para resultar vulgar.

Ema arrugó con las manos la tela de la manta que estaba debajo de ella. Su miembro era igual de perfecto que el resto de su cuerpo. A simple vista tenía la medida ideal y era homogéneo en color de piel. Se alzaba firme cual pértigo y lucía latente, vibrante. Ante la impulsiva necesidad de tocarlo, Ema se sentó en la cama y estiró la mano hacia él. Se detuvo a la distancia necesaria para que Nahyuta no sintiese sus cánones violados y para que tampoco pudiese negarse al tacto.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó con voz parecida a un ronroneo.

Nahyuta, con la solemnidad plasmada en el rostro se acercó aún más y asintió con la cabeza. Era la única señal que ella necesitaba.

Lo abrazó con los dedos y el simple hecho provocó que él contuviese un gruñido. Se sentía suave y el vello a su alrededor era prácticamente inexistente. Ema jaló para bajar el prepucio y exponer la punta, la cual se presentó ante ella brillante y rogando por más.

Cuando la forense comenzó a establecer un ritmo en sus caricias, Nahyuta se dejó caer de rodillas y entre gemidos roncos, la detuvo. Ella frunció el ceño y al darse cuenta de aquello, el hombre se vio obligado a hablar:

–No me malinterpretes. Me encanta lo que estás haciendo pero no es la manera en la que se deben de hacer las cosas –en su mirada realmente se veía reflejada la necesidad que tenía de que ella siguiese dándole placer con sus manos–. Si llego al clímax ahora, sólo atrasaremos el segundo escenario –al ver que sus palabras no lograban quitarle la expresión de mosqueo, llevó su mano derecha al sexo de ella y volvió a acariciarla –Sin embargo si tú lo haces, sabes que no habrá problema –e introdujo un dedo en su humedad.

Su interior rodeó al dedo con facilidad y Ema no pudo evitar el contener un suspiro. No podía negar que estaba un poco consternada por cómo se estaban dando las cosas pero la forma en la que él la tocaba la ponía en trance automáticamente, si es que eso era científicamente posible. Cuando el hombre deslizó dentro suyo el segundo dedo, dio por finalizado su capricho y volvió a acostarse, dejando que él estableciese una armonía en sus masajes mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para prendérsele al cuello con una veracidad que denotaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de entrar en ella.

La joven detective separó sus muslos y en un intento de acelerar las cosas, rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Nahyuta, el cual al darse cuenta la miró a la cara como si quisiese decir algo pero al parecer se contuvo al ver cómo Ema lo indagó con los ojos, rogando que no tuviese otro reparo u observación que hacer.

–¿Te gusta esta posición? –preguntó el hombre finalmente, aún con sus dedos dentro suyo si bien su toque ya no era igual de frenético que antes.

Ema maldijo para sus adentros. _(Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, hablas demasiado)._

–No realmente –tuvo que admitir.

De todas las posiciones habidas, "el misionero" era la que menos le llamaba la atención pero en aquel punto, lo único que quería era sentir al fiscal dentro suyo, ya poco le importaba de qué manera. Aquel era un detalle nimio si el amante era bueno en lo que hacía y hasta ahora Nahyuta había demostrado serlo, más allá de las limitaciones que se autoimponía en su falsa creencia de que aquello era satisfacer plenamente a una mujer.

Al parecer sus palabras bastaron para que él la tomase por las axilas y la alzase con bastante facilidad, haciendo que quedase sentada enfrente de él, ambos rodeándose con sus piernas, sus sexos rozándose por primera vez, como si estuviesen en un abrazo.

La mujer ronroneó cuando sintió la presión de su miembro contra su entrada y el hombre le mordió el hombro con suavidad para después subir por su cuello hasta la oreja y lamerla provocando que se erizase. Con un brazo le envolvió la cintura y la elevó, mientras que con la mano restante tomó su masculinidad y lo colocó en el sexo de ella. Besándole el mentón, la soltó para permitirle que bajase con la fuerza que le resultase más cómoda y Ema, con ambas manos en sus hombros, se dejó caer con suavidad, sintiendo como Nahyuta penetraba en su interior, cálido, palpitante.

-A-ah… –gimió sonoramente el príncipe regente una vez que la detective lo envolvió hasta su base–. Oh, Ema… –volvió a abrazarle la cintura y empujó, haciendo que se sacudiese dentro de ella. La mujer sollozó –Oh, mitamah…

Entonces la besó, y agarrándola todavía, se sostuvo con una mano y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ella le tomó la cara y respondió al beso como podía ya que su concentración estaba puesta en totalidad en los movimientos que Nahyuta realizaba. Así todo, también comenzó a montarlo, tratando de que sus por ahora suaves embestidas se coordinaran con las de él.

Mientras la velocidad del vaivén iba en aumento, él se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando acostado en la cama y cediéndole a Ema todo el control. Ella quedó sentada encima suyo con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho, recorriendo con dedos hábiles toda la piel expuesta. Se permitió observarlo desde aquella posición privilegiada, con sus ojos jade entornados de placer, su larga cabellera desparramada contra la manta roja y la rápida oscilación de sus costillas producto de la fogosidad del momento. Los dedos de él estaban enterrados en sus muslos y ejercían presión en la cadera durante cada vaivén.

–E-Ema –su nombre en sus labios sonaba malditamente bien. Y el hecho de que lo pronunciase como si rogase por más, lo hacía sonar aún mejor.

La joven detective aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos no sólo para complacer la demanda del fiscal, sino que también para darse un gusto a ella misma. Era hora de que él también disfrutase el momento y los gemidos cada vez más ásperos le daban a entender que lo estaba haciendo.

La serenidad en la que había estado la habitación desde que entró por primera vez, de repente se vio interrumpida por el sonido de piel contra piel y los sollozos de ambos los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes. Ema cerró los párpados con fuerza mientras él le apretaba los pechos y trató de dejarse llevar por la sensación que le provocaba el tenerlo dentro de ella. De más estaba decir que jamás se había acostado con un príncipe regente y si bien aquello le daba un plus de emoción al asunto, lo que debía de destacar era que Nahyuta Sahdmadhi no solo era bueno en su profesión y en gobernar una nación, sino que también follaba excelente. Por un segundo se preguntó a cuántas mujeres habría llevado a través de los tres escenarios pero rápidamente resolvió que no quería saberlo.

Él se incorporó con determinación y volvió a quedar sentado, como había estado al principio. Intentó lamer un pezón pero al parecer su mente estaba en otra cosa, ya que apoyó la frente en el hombro derecho de ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ema podía sentir su respiración caliente contra su seno, la cual salía de su garganta acompañada de gemidos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y colocó una de sus mejillas contra la cabeza.

Justo cuando la forense comenzaba a sentir que perdía todo tipo de fuerza física, sintió una calidez en su interior y Nahyuta se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la espalda encorvada y emitiendo un gruñido con la mandíbula tensa. El hombre se retorció debajo suyo, preso del éxtasis y ella intentó succionarlo en su interior mientras comenzaba a detenerse. Las manos del regente se prendieron como garrapatas a sus glúteos mientras Ema era testigo de cómo las arterias de su cuello sobresalían en la piel y los abdominales se tensaban.

Entonces se quedó quieta y antes de dejarlo salir, se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, detonado, pero respondió casi de forma inmediata y tomándola por la nuca la atrajo más hacia sí.

–Mitamah… –susurró contra su barbilla una vez el beso terminó. Una sonrisa cansada se le dibujó en los labios y la miró–: Gracias.

Aquello descolocó a Ema, la cual separándose de él, se acostó a su lado. Podía sentir su semilla dentro suyo y cómo comenzaba a resbalar por el interior de una de sus piernas. Rogando que las pastillas y aquel té misterioso fuesen lo suficientemente efectivos, habló:

–¿Gracias por qué? –la pregunta salió con voz afónica. Quizás su garganta hubiese quedado afectada después de tanto gemido y de hiperventilar por la boca.

–Por esta maravillosa experiencia –dijo volteándose para acariciarle el rostro sutilmente. Incluso después del coito Nahyuta seguía viéndose perfecto. Ema se preguntó cómo se vería ella–. ¿Llegaste al orgasmo? –preguntó de repente.

Ema titubeó. Estaba casi segura de que no, pero no sabía qué debía decir y no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta según el manual. Quizás si decía que no, no pudiesen seguir con el tercer escenario o tuviesen que repetir de nuevo el segundo. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades era trágica ya que la mujer tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a lo primero pero estaba muerta para hacer otra vez lo último.

Lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

–Pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a agregar la detective–, no suelo llegar al orgasmo con la penetración –se apresuró a decir.

Y no estaba mintiendo ya que aquella era una verdad grande como una casa. Las veces que Ema había llegado al orgasmo había sido a través de la estimulación del clítoris o el sexo oral. Además tampoco era multiorgásmica: el éxtasis del primer escenario ya la había dejado fuera de juego completamente.

–Interesante –observó Nahyuta con seriedad–, aunque es una lástima. La premisa principal de todo esto es que llegues al orgasmo tres veces. –Ema iba a decir algo pero el hombre continuo hablando, sumido en un análisis mental. Se tomaba esto con demasiada seriedad–. Quizás no debería de haber cedido a mi deseo de verte encima de mí y continuar con la posición estipulada…

–No –atacó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Quería que el regente entendiese lo mucho que difería con eso–. Dime algo, ¿disfrutaste el verme follándote?

–¿D-disculpa?

Nahyuta lució desencajado ante el vocabulario de la detective pero ésta no dejó que aquello la distrajese.

–Contesta –exigió, olvidando completamente que se estaba dirigiendo hacia un príncipe que a la vez era su jefe.

Luego de un par de segundos, el hombre pareció ordenar sus ideas y contestó:

–Sí, mucho –tuvo que reconocer–. El verte así, tan desenredada, sin ningún tipo de limitación… La manera en como tu sexo me envolvía y la tibieza de tu interior, fue demasiado. Me deleitaste de todas las maneras posibles y por eso estoy eternamente agradecido –el hombre cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se sentaba en la cama para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el tapiz de la Santa Madre. Ema miró furtivamente hacia aquella deidad intimidante y agradeció que no tuviese ojos para ver lo que habían estado haciendo–. Lo repetiría un millón de veces si me lo permitieses –finalizó dirigiéndose hacia ella otra vez.

-No creo que el cuerpo me de para tanto ahora mismo –Ema sonrió al notar lo magulladas que sentía las piernas– pero si hablas de hacerlo en otro momento, estoy más que encantada –se animó a decir aprovechando la extrema confianza que los envolvía.

Nahyuta negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba pero no pudo disimular la sonrisa que las palabras de ella habían provocado.

–Me halagas y me haces inmensamente feliz con tu disposición a repetir los escenarios, aunque reconozco mi error y la próxima vez durante el segundo acto, te acariciaré para que logres llegar al éxtasis. –Ema se sonrojó al notar la picardía con lo que dijo aquello último–. Con respecto a lo de que estás exhausta, ¿me estás diciendo que no llevaremos a cabo el último escenario?

–Oh, no, no –la forense respondió con tanta rapidez que por un segundo se sintió inmensamente estúpida–. Me refiero a que no creo que pueda repetir el segundo. Además… tengo curiosidad por saber de qué trata el tercer escenario, ya que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

–Es verdad… –Nahyuta apartó la mirada, pensativo–. Cuando me disponía a comentártelo esta mañana, me interrumpiste alegando que ya tenías suficiente información –elevó las comisuras de forma fanfarrona–. Es por eso que no debes de interrumpirme, detective Skye.

El "detective Skye" hizo que Ema se sintiese tímida de repente y se abrazase a sí misma cubriéndose los pechos. Aquello le recordaba al trabajo, a la relación que mantenían fuera de aquella habitación que, aunque era demasiado cercana para ser fiscal y forense, no dejaban de ser dos desconocidos. De forma nerviosa, la mujer se llevó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja: ¿quién iba a decir aquella mañana que para la noche estarían acostándose?

–Y-y… ¿d-de qué se trata? –preguntó. Necesitaba que el hombre dejase de investigarla con la mirada.

Al oír aquello, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi se mostró encantado de dar una nueva clase de khura'inismo.

–El tercer y último escenario es el que conocemos como _jigar bhu'tar_. Es el más importante de todos, ya que si bien las tres partes se basan en dar placer a la mujer, el tercero también implica para ella una pequeña dosis de dolor por lo que el amante debe de ser cuidadoso y no dejarse llevar por el frenesí.

–¿Dolor?

A Ema no le estaba gustando hacia dónde se dirigía aquello. La única vez que había sentido dolor durante el acto sexual, había sido la vez en que había perdido la virginidad. Resumiendo, estaba muy lejos de ser adepta al sadomasoquismo.

–Exacto. Dolor –había algo en la expresión de Nahyuta que denotaba preocupación. Ema supuso que de cierta manera el hombre sabía que no se iba a mostrar tan dispuesta con esa parte como lo había hecho con las dos anteriores–. Es por eso que no todos los amantes logran cumplir con este último acto. Muchos no soportan ver a la mujer sufrir y otros no saben cómo hacerlo. Ema, escúchame –el regente se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros tratando de retener toda su atención–. No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Esta noche ha sido más que suficiente para mí. He llegado a la conclusión de que tu cuerpo me gusta mucho más de lo que ya creía antes de verte desnuda y como ya te dije, el disfrutar de él es un milagro directo de la Santa Madre. No exagero. Si estás dispuesta, podemos repetir el primer escenario, ya que te gustó tanto. No es necesario que hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo, sólo abre las piernas y déjame a mí hacer el resto…

–Me estás asustando.

Aunque tratase de concentrarse en todas las cosas bonitas que le estaba diciendo y en su tentadora proposición, Ema no podía dejar de sentir algo parecido al miedo. Aquel país se regía por extrañas costumbres que muchas veces eran ridículas ante sus ojos pero otras veces le inducían temor: el respeto hacia la muerte dejaba de ser simplemente eso para transformarse en un culto paranormal que en su tierra no dudarían en tachar de satánico. Y ahora también era conocedora de que la devoción hacia la Santa Madre incluso movía los hilos de cómo una pareja debía de hacer el amor. Era abrumador que una religión fuese tan abarcativa.

–Mi intención está muy lejos de inspirarte miedo, Ema. –De nuevo sentados, Nahyuta la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ella pudo sentir el latido sereno de su corazón–. Solo quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a nada.

–Lo sé –la detective levantó un poco la cabeza y le besó el mentón, con intención de que entendiese que confiaba en él–. Ahora dime qué es, por favor. La curiosidad me está matando.

El bajó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en ella. De repente volvía a ser el Nahyuta Sahdmadhi imperturbable y ceremonioso que ya conocía.

–Es anal –dijo con la voz baja–. Si decides llevarlo a cabo, me levantaré y llamaré a la sacerdotisa que anteriormente te brindó el brebaje anticonceptivo. Ella traerá otro que ayudará a disminuir el dolor pero no lo hará desaparecer.

Ema bajó los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el bordado dorado de la manta arrugada. Nunca había practicado sexo anal ya que tampoco había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía por conocidos suyos que dolía mucho más de lo que podría llegar a doler la penetración vaginal por primera vez y que si la pareja era un poco brusca, el dolor se potenciaba a la décima. No entendió qué tendría de placentero aquello para una mujer pero en aquel punto, la forense había aceptado el hecho de que ya no se guiarían a rajatabla en lo que decía aquel maldito libro, además, la sacerdotisa le daría un té. Pensar en aquello último sólo la incomodó más: del otro lado de la puerta había una persona esperando una orden del regente para traer una bebida que la ayudaría a hacer llevadero una penetración por detrás. Era casi surrealista.

–N-nunca… nunca lo hice de esa manera –confesó Ema y se bofeteó mentalmente al sentirse tonta por eso. No tenía por qué sentirse tonta. Nadie debería sentirse mal por ser inexperto.

–Yo tampoco –se sincerizó Nahyuta y Ema abrió los ojos como platos. Él no se extrañó con su expresión–. Siempre me detuve antes de llegar a ese escenario. No me gusta ver sufrir a mis parejas y además, tampoco tengo idea de cómo se hace. Aunque el libro explique la manera, nunca resulta tan fácil llevarlo a la práctica. Por eso, podemos parar aquí. Creo que mereces un hombre más experimentado que pueda hacerte sentir cómoda con este acto.

–No –la mujer trató de lucir con determinación–. Si voy a hacerlo, lo voy a hacer contigo. –Por algún extraño motivo, tenía aquella necesidad. Quizás fuese por lo atento y cuidadoso que se había mostrado hasta ese momento, cosa que no habían mostrado los hombres con los que Ema había estado con anterioridad–. Siempre podemos detenernos si yo me siento adolorida o si tú crees que te sobrepasa la situación –agregó.

–Entonces… ¿lo hacemos? –la ternura con la que la miraba hizo que ella lo abrazase para luego asentir entre sus brazos.

Luego de un momento, el príncipe regente de Khura'in dio el abrazo por finalizado y quitó la manta roja que estaba debajo de ellos para pasarla por encima de los hombros de Ema y cubrir su desnudez. Él, sin embargo, se puso de pie como la Santa Madre lo trajo al mundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La detective no pudo evitar contemplar la manera en cómo su cabello le cubría los glúteos firmes y pálidos.

Abrió la puerta, y del otro lado ya se encontraba la sacerdotisa que anteriormente había estado con ella, como si llevase todo el tiempo custodiando la puerta. Ema se sonrojó al percatarse de que seguramente la mujer había estado oyendo todos los ruidos que habían hecho.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, la sacerdotisa entró a la recámara pasando totalmente de la desnudez del fiscal y se encaminó hacia Ema con una taza entre sus manos nuevamente. Una vez que la detective sostuvo la taza, la observó fijamente hasta que bebió todo el contenido de la misma. En aquella ocasión, la bebida tenía sabor a jengibre y algún tipo de planta amentolada.

Mientras Ema sentía cómo la lengua se le adormilaba un poco, vio cómo antes de irse, la sacerdotisa se detenía frente a Nahyuta y metiendo una mano dentro de su ancha manga, sacaba un potecito de cerámica marrón que facilitó al príncipe. Éste último lo tomó sin hacer ningún tipo de observación, como si ya supiese de qué se trataba y cuando la mujer salió por la puerta, volvió a cerrarla para así dirigirse hacia a forense que seguía cubierta en la manta.

Se arrodillo ante Ema y le acarició el rostro, desde la cien hasta el mentón pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada observando el pote que tenía en su otra mano.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó. Si bien no podía ver su contenido porque estaba tapado, tenía que reconocer que lo que tuviese dentro olía muy bien. Como a flores silvestres.

–Es un ungüento preparado especialmente para este escenario. Facilita la pen…

–Oh, sí. Ya sé… –interrumpió Ema. En su país lo llamarían vaselina.

–Mi dulce Ema –la llamó de repente. Las palabras resultaron chocantes para la detective, no sólo por cómo se había referido a ella, sino por el afecto, el cariño, el amor que transmitía su tono de voz–, te lo pregunto nuevamente: ¿estás segura?

–Sí –respondió ella y sonrió lánguidamente–. Después de todo, el té me está empezando a hacer efecto. Demonios, ojalá el anterior también actúe así de bien –bromeó y una risita se le escapó de entre los labios. Se sentía relajada de repente y quería que él se sintiese igual ya que estaba duro como una piedra.

–Te aseguro que sí. –Nahyuta dejó ver una sonrisa–. Cuidé todos los detalles. No concebirás un hijo esta noche y trataré de que tampoco sientas ningún tipo aflicción.

Entonces, Ema se liberó de la manta y la dejó caer a su espalda viendo cómo él se fijaba inmediatamente en sus pechos. Sin decir nada, se acostó boca abajo y apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los tantos cojines, dejando que él la devorase con la mirada. Hasta aquel momento no había tenido la oportunidad de observarla por detrás.

Viendo que él se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para apreciarla, lo miró sobre uno de sus hombros y trató de lucir lo más juguetona posible:

–Vamos, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi –le incentivó y elevó un poco su parte trasera apropósito. Quería que el hombre también fuese capaz de distenderse ya que aquello era tan nuevo para ella como para él–. La Santa Madre está deseosa de ver cómo me haces tuya otra vez.

Si aquello era una blasfemia o no, al monje no pareció importarle ya que río levemente y se acercó un poco más.


	4. TERCER ESCENARIO: Gigar Bhu'tar

**TERCER ESCENARIO  
** **Gigar Bhu'tar**

* * *

El príncipe regente le acarició el glúteo izquierdo antes de reclinarse sobre ella y empezar a besarle la espalda entre medio de los omóplatos. Llevando la melena de la mujer por encima de un hombro para cederle más espacio a sus besos, se sostuvo con el codo izquierdo mientras en la mano aún llevaba el recipiente con el ungüento.

Ema respiró hondo. Estaba nerviosa. El silencio en el que se había sentido cómoda durante toda la velada comenzaba a molestarle pero no quería pronunciar palabra y tampoco podía exigirle a Nahyuta que dijese algo. Sabía que estaba igual de incómodo que ella y si bien el fiscal se entretenía saboreándole la piel, todo aquello no debía de ser menos engorroso para él.

Era extraño que un monje tan aficionado a sus creencias llevase a cabo una de sus prácticas por primera vez y, el hecho de que fuese con ella, no hacía que Ema se sintiese beneficiada sino que le hacía cargar con un tipo de responsabilidad que no sabía que tenía, como si estuviese obligada a que el escenario resultase, como si existiese la presión de que tenía que salir todo bien.

Él colocó el pote de cerámica sobre el futon para así contar con ambas manos libres y le acarició el contorno del cuerpo desde las axilas hasta las caderas, dibujando su figura. Luego de eso, rodeó con los dedos sus posaderas y se deslizó hábilmente para reposar sus labios sobre la base del coxis. Ema sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca por la expectación. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer y de cierta manera, no quería ser partícipe de ello: por primera vez en la noche, se adheriría al librillo sagrado y dejaría que él hiciese todo lo necesario.

Nahyuta se incorporó para separar un poco sus piernas, no sin antes masajear las pantorrillas que ella mantenía duras como si fuesen de una estatua. Oyó cómo el príncipe se arreglaba el cabello y tomaba el ungüento nuevamente mientras lo oía suspirar de manera entrecortada. Era la primera vez en la noche que lo sentía así. No. Era la primera vez que lo veía así desde que se conocían: estaba acostumbrada a verlo taciturno y misterioso, de una manera en la que le era imposible descifrar, científicamente, qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sahdmadhi jamás le daba una señal, un gesto, que le dijera que estaba pensando y, en aquel instante, una simple exhalación le había dicho todo.

Volvió a acariciarle los glúteos y Ema pudo confirmar su sospecha: estaba alargando la situación. Cuando creyó que era momento de decir algo, sintió cómo una caricia de él subía a la velocidad de la luz por su entre pierna y sin detenerse en su sexo, la tocaba allí. El impulso le hizo cerrar las piernas herméticamente pero lejos de retirar su mano, él siguió acariciándola mientras se posicionaba encima suyo, su pecho contra la espalda, y se acercaba al oído:

–Todavía podemos parar –le dijo.

Ema hundió su rostro en el almohadón con algo que oscilaba entre la vergüenza y el miedo. Se sentía igual o más rara que cuando lo había hecho por primera vez hacía ya un par de años.

–No –volvió a negarse y trató de mostrarse lo más segura posible que su cara escondida podía dar a entender.

Entonces el hombre quitó su mano, y cuando Ema giró un poco la cabeza para verlo a escondidas, lo vio tomando un poco de aquel bálsamo con sus dedo índice y medio. La forense tragó saliva mientras volvía buscar seguridad en el almohadón.

Cuando Nahyuta Sahdmadhi volvió a tocarla allí, ella pudo sentir el frío roce de la pomada casera y un auto reflejo hizo que elevase sus nalgas nuevamente, de manera que rozó el cuerpo del hombre que volvía a arrimarse a ella y sintió, para su sorpresa, una incipiente erección. Eso la descolocó pero a su vez la hizo sentirse más segura: si el comenzaba a estar más despreocupado, quizás ella no tardase en verse de la misma forma.

El masaje se encargó primordialmente en distender el ungüento por toda la zona, más que en causarle algún tipo de placer por lo que quizás por ese motivo, el fiscal se dejó caer en su totalidad sobre ella, haciendo que su miembro, ya rígido, descansase sobre uno de sus glúteos. Aquello ayudó a que Ema sintiese un hormigueo muy leve en su sexo pero no lo suficientemente excitante como para que, de una vez por todas, pudiese perder todo rastro de temor.

A raíz de esto, la forense llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que estimularse a sí misma para liberarse pero al parecer el regente estaba más al tanto de sus sensaciones que ella misma y una vez sintió que estaba correctamente lubricada, llevó sus dedos hacia su zona más sensible y presionó.

–Ah… –el gemido fue más para liberar tensión que otra cosa pero Ema oyó como Nahyuta reía de forma pícara contra su oído.

–No hay remedio –dijo en voz queda, su aliento golpeando en el lóbulo de su oreja–. Tu lugar favorito es este –concluyó intensificando la fuerza en su toque.

Ema creyó que era necesario sumarse al juego:

–T-todavía puedes hacer que me guste más otro lugar –lanzó mientras mostraba el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Lo vio sonreír antes de que dejase de estimularle esa zona que tanto le gustaba para regresar hacia donde había colocado el bálsamo. Ella volvió a ocultarse como si fuese una avestruz: _(Maldito…)_ , pensó mientras sonreía _(me está torturando. Está haciéndome sufrir de una manera estupenda)._

La conclusión a la que había llegado se vio inmediatamente confirmada cuando, luego de dos o tres movimientos circulares, Nahyuta comenzó a ejercer fuerza con uno de sus dedos en la entrada y un pinchazo de dolor le envolvió la cadera. Ema se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que creyó que se había hecho daño pero aun así no dijo ni hizo nada más que moverse un poco ante el impacto. El hombre, por su parte, rozó toda la masculinidad contra su piel, en busca de algún tipo de fricción mientras ahogaba un gruñido contra su sien.

Por algún motivo, a él comenzaba a gustarle todo aquello y cuando Ema sintió cómo el monje elevaba un poco la parte trasera de ella para facilitarle el acariciar su clítoris con la otra mano, se agarró con fuerza de otro almohadón que tenía cerca.

Entonces, él logró introducir al menos la mitad de su dedo en el interior de Ema y cuando estuvo allí, acarició las paredes desplazando algo húmedo en su recorrido. La joven detective no estaba segura ya que no estaba viendo nada de lo que sucedía, pero podía asegurar que él la había lubricado también ahí.

Volvió a sentir el frote de su erección contra la piel mientras aún la acariciaba con su otra mano disponible.

–P-Pohlkunka. –Era la primera vez durante la velada que Ema le oía decir esa palabra. Parecía como si la pronunciase entre dientes–. E-Es muy estrecho –su tono parecía ahogarse en lujuria pero de repente cambió a uno de consternación: –D-Demasiado, diría yo… Ema, no creo que…

–Si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos –la detective hizo fuerzas para que en su voz no se notase la molestia que sentía si bien internamente le daba la razón al fiscal: si un dedo le causaba dolor, no quería imaginarse lo que sería capaz de provocar un pene–. Continúa acariciándome en… en donde me gusta –un pequeño latigazo de dolor provocó que ya no sonase tan convincente–. Te diré si no funciona.

–Bien –asintió el monje y como si cumpliese una orden directa de la Santa Madre, retiró el dedo y Ema sintió como la molestia desaparecía instantáneamente aunque aquello no la tranquilizó, ya que supo que era el momento de enfrentar lo inminente.

Sin dejar de tocar su sexo, elevó un poco sus caderas con su otra mano y una vez hecho esto, posicionó su miembro contra el orificio. Cubriéndola totalmente con su cuerpo y su largo cabello, Nahyuta le besó la coronilla de la cabeza e hizo presión. Ema no tardó en sentir dolor; dolor que manifestó mordiendo la tela del cojín debajo de ella mientras los ojos se le humedecían.

Ni bien un trozo de la punta empezó a hacerse lugar, el príncipe regente hizo aumentar la potencia de sus caricias, haciendo que ella comenzase a sentir placer al menos por eso y la electricidad de su feminidad comenzase a adormilar la zona lentamente. El dolor hasta aquel momento era soportable pero no dejaba de ser una molestia. Ema separó un poco más las piernas rogando que aquello hiciese las cosas más fáciles mientras sentía la respiración del hombre contra su cuero cabelludo.

– _Pohlkunka_ –expresó él en un suspiro casi agónico–. Te sientes maravillosamente bien –acotó mientras introducía un poco más de su miembro dentro de ella.

–¡Ahh! –Ema no pudo evitar lloriquear cuando su interior envolvió el glande del monje. Se aferraba de forma tan vehemente a los cojines de su alrededor que los nudillos estaban pálidos –Nahyu-… ¡ah!

Aquel grito había salido de su garganta por placer ya que la manera en que la estaba tocando era directamente proporcional a cómo él se sentía y la detective no podía distinguir si percibía más goce que sufrimiento o viceversa, así como tampoco estaba segura si sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el sudor o por las lágrimas, aunque quizás fuese por ambas cosas.

Para su suerte, él no la estaba viendo a la cara ya que Ema sabía que si el fiscal apreciaba llanto en su rostro, se detendría y ella estaba lejos de querer eso.

El regente se quedó quieto allí, un par de segundos, al parecer disfrutando de todo lo que sentía mientras de alguna manera trataba de coordinar movimientos.

Cuando Ema creía que ya se había acostumbrado al grosor, él volvió a empujar, entrando poco a poco pero sin detenerse. Ella elevó la cabeza cuando un aguijonazo le subió desde la base de la espalda hasta la coronilla en la que ahora el hombre posaba su mentón. Nahyuta seguía tocándola pero el calvario la había ensordecido y ya no sentía nada más.

–¡P-para! –gritó entre un gimoteo que ya no se molestó en disimular y aquella palabra bastó para que él saliese rápidamente de dentro suyo.

Ema se dejó caer rendida contra los almohadones mientras sorbía por la nariz y cuando se volteó en busca del rostro de Sahdmadhi, se lo encontró observándola fijamente con una expresión de culpa y preocupación que no pudo evitar alarmarla. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, él le tomó el rostro con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

–Lo siento –fue lo único que manifestó para luego apoyar su frente contra la suya. La joya en el entrecejo de él se adhirió a su piel.

–N-no… espera… –se alejó Ema. Si bien era cierto que se le estaba haciendo medianamente insoportable, no quería quedarse a medio camino–. Simplemente necesito un descanso –tomó aire antes de tener el impulso de besar los suaves labios del fiscal. Él pareció desconcertado.

–Esto está siendo un tormento para ti y me niego rotundamente a continuar –Nahyuta tenía una expresión severa y la forense supo que hablaba muy en serio, así todo no se contuvo ante la inmensa necesidad que tenía de volver a besarlo.

Él respondió al beso pero no por eso la seriedad se alejó de su rostro.

–Quiero saber… –Ema estaba agitada y tenía todas las extremidades impotentes– … qué tiene de placentero esto para un mujer –dejó ver una sonrisa agotada–, ¿acaso tú no sientes curiosidad?

–¿A qué te refieres? –aunque el fiscal hacía un esfuerzo en entender sus palabras, no lograba dar con el mensaje.

Ema volvió a sonreír pero aquella vez tratando de lucir lo más seductora posible que podía verse una mujer que estaba detonada físicamente.

–Tú me metiste en esto –atacó burlonamente–. Me has hablado del misticismo de los tres escenarios y la reina con sus ochenta y ocho maridos. Creo que si es un libro que de cierta manera se convirtió en un _best seller_ en este país y ha perdurado durante tantos siglos, algo de positivo ha de tener ese tercer escenario para la mujer. No puede ser que tantas generaciones de amantes se hayan equivocado. –Ema dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura izquierda de Nahyuta, el cual la oía estupefacto, y continuó–: Es mi misión como mujer de ciencia corroborar la hipótesis y llevar a través del método científico todo lo que me has mostrado. Si no lo hago ahora, siento que me quedaré sin saber cómo termina el libro –volvió a ponerse de espaldas, como había hecho en un principio. El regente parecía haberse quedado helado con el monólogo que rozaba lo masoquista y lo impertinente–. Ya sabes. Como cuando te ves un programa entero de investigación criminal y apagas la televisión antes de descubrir quién es el asesino.

–Ema –Nahyuta Sahdmadhi se oía dubitativo–, tu cuerpo se resiste. No quiero lastimarte.

–No lo harás –Ema se puso en cuatro y se apoyó en él. Totalmente segura de lo que hacía, tomó el recipiente con un ungüento que yacía olvidado a un costado de ellos dos, y por su propia cuenta, se lubricó. Inmediatamente después, tomó entre sus manos el miembro del regente el cual se sorprendió con su toque inesperado–. Déjame guiarte.

Fingiendo que tenía algún tipo de experiencia en la materia, Ema colocó el miembro aún rígido de él en la zona que tantos problemas le estaba ocasionando, y lo introdujo con cuidado. Se percató de cómo el príncipe la tomaba por las ancas pero no apresuraba la situación, permitiendo que ella hiciese toda la labor. No fue igual de doloroso que la vez anterior pero ni bien llegaron al punto en el que se habían quedado, comenzó a sentir las molestas punciones y se obligó a establecer un ritmo en su respiración. Nahyuta regresó a sus orígenes, que implicaban los masajes en su "zona favorita" aunque Ema ya no podía decir si lo hacía solo por ella o porque también él disfrutaba estimulándola.

Ema retrocedió un poco más, haciendo que otro par de centímetros se adentrase con cautela. Liberó aire en forma de suspiro y se detuvo un instante, haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbrase al intruso. Creía haber descubierto la metodología de aquello y por eso se sentía orgullosa: era todo cuestión de costumbre.

Nahyuta gimió y pronunció algo en voz queda que ella no supo identificar. Volvió a retroceder y él gruñó con la garganta rugosa. Sentía como si alguien estuviese dando pequeños pinchazos en toda su parte trasera pero no era del todo doloroso, al menos no tanto como antes. Hasta se animaba a decir que había más placer que molestia en aquellos pinzamientos.

Las rodillas se le aguaron ante la extraña sensación y dejó caer el vientre sobre la cama, Nahyuta con gran parte dentro de ella, la acompañó.

–¿C-cuánto queda? –preguntó.

–Menos de la mitad –observó el regente conteniendo un gemido.

–Continúa desde allí –exigió y se sorprendió a sí misma con su comportamiento dominante.

Algo había sucedido con ella en el transcurso de los tres escenarios que de repente no titubeaba en dar órdenes a un príncipe.

El hombre no respondió, simplemente se limitó a obedecer y lentamente introdujo el resto de su falo en ella. Lo que Ema sintió en el momento que se percató de que el bajo vientre de Nahyuta rozaba sus posaderas, fue una mezcla de felicidad y satisfacción, además de un placer tan comparable al que había sentido cuando había estado dentro de su sexo, que prácticamente sobrepasaba el dolor. Era extraño pero se sentía genial.

– _Pohl-_ … ¡ah, _mitamah_! –Nahyuta se encorvó por encima de ella y el miembro se movió en su interior. Ema gimió con la boca cerrada–. Ema, Ema, E-Ema… –la nombró enceguecido de lo que parecía ser lascivia– …e-eres… ¡ah! ¿p-puedo moverme? –preguntó en un suplicio.

Ni bien ella asintió con la cabeza, el príncipe regente comenzó a embestirla primero suavemente, como tanteando qué tan sensible se encontraba aún su cuerpo. Cuando observó que Ema ya no sentía casi rastro alguno de dolor, aumentó la velocidad, gimiendo sonoramente contra su nuca. La mujer también se permitió gemir, mientras se complacía a sí misma con una de sus manos ya que en determinado momento, Nahyuta había olvidado lo que llevaba haciendo hasta ese instante.

Al igual que durante el segundo escenario, los ecos de sus sollozos y el choque de sus carnes retumbaron en las paredes. Los mechones de cabello lila que caían como carámbanos sobre la piel de la detective se pegaron a su espalda húmeda causándole cosquillas. Ella trató de amortiguar sus gemidos con la mano que tenía disponible pero el príncipe, al percatarse de aquello, dejó de aferrarse a sus caderas para quitarle la mordaza que se había autoimpuesto.

–No –dijo Nahyuta. El tono de su voz había perdido todo rastro de serenidad para oírse más grave y rasposo. Los gemidos brotaban de su garganta–. Quiero oírte. Necesito oírte… –fue interrumpido por su propio llanto de placer – …Ema –le llamó–. Ema, Ema, Ema –pronunciaba su nombre devotamente, como un rezo.

Como un mantra.

Con sus suspiros impactando contra el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, la detective se permitió acariciar la cabeza del hombre que tanto placer le estaba dando aquella noche y enredó sus dedos en las hebras violáceas mientras coordinaba sus sollozos con las embestidas de él.

Era mágico y, definitivamente, aquello era mucho más que fornicación. Había algo espiritual en lo que hacían, algo que convertía en místico lo que en el país de Ema definirían simplemente como una noche de buen sexo. La forense jamás se había sentido más contemplada y mimada en una cama que no era, precisamente, una cama. Jamás se había encontrado tan ameno el fuerte aroma de los inciensos y jamás, ninguno de los hombres con los que se había acostado, había sido igual de bueno que Nahyuta Sahdmadhi y dudaba realmente que luego de aquello alguien pudiese superarlo.

La hizo sentir como una diosa desde el primer minuto en el que se encontraron en aquella recámara austera y aunque al principio no se sintió cómoda con ello y consideró bastante egoísta la práctica khura'inista, ahora podía afirmar con total certeza que le encantaba.

Adoraba que un hermoso príncipe la estuviera tomando por un lugar por el que nunca antes nadie la había tomado, le deleitaba sentir su grácil pecho adherido a su espalda por el sudor y cómo los músculos del abdomen de él se contraían contra su piel, le fascinaban los gemidos de Nahyuta, lo poco ortodoxo que se oía y lo salvaje e irreconocible que se sentía cada vez que tomaba impulso para embestirla una vez más. La maravillaba saber que era ella, una extrajera y una simple forense, la que provocaba tal cosa. La hacía sentir bien, le levantaba aquella autoestima que por momentos se venía a pique. Básicamente, Ema Skye se sentía casi tan imponente como la Santa Madre, la cual los veía follar desde su tapiz con el rostro vacío.

El monje le mordió la piel de la mejilla y murmuró algo entre dientes y en el idioma de Khura'in por lo que Ema no pudo entender qué fue lo que dijo. Acto seguido, lo oyó suspirar de forma quejumbrosa y cuando la mujer sintió que el peso de él se le venía encima y todo su cuerpo se ponía tieso, supo que Nahyuta había llegado al clímax.

No sintió su semilla esparcirse dentro suyo como cuando se vino dentro de su feminidad, pero el sollozo habló por sí solo.

Sahdmadhi depositó un par de besos en su cabeza antes de permitirse salir y cuando lo hizo Ema no pudo evitar percibir que le faltaba algo. Su cuerpo se había amoldado a él de una forma perfecta.

–Oh… –El príncipe regente se quedó sentado sobre el futón. Ema se dio la vuelta y lo vio respirando de forma agitada pero sonriente–. Eso fue… maravilloso –manifestó a la vez que sus sus ojos jade la miraban plácidamente–. No tengo palabras para agradecerte por permitirme a mí ser el hombre que disfrute de tu cuerpo.

Ema no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras. Se veía y oía tan diferente a hacía apenas unos segundos atrás.

–Yo tampoco sé cómo agradecerte por permitirme conocer esta costumbre –Ema dejó ver un poco de picardía–. Estoy considerando el convertirme al khura'inismo –bromeó.

–¿De verdad? Si es así, estaría encantado de ser tu guía espiritual –Nahyuta hablaba muy en serio.

–Estoy bromeando… –se apresuró a aclarar ella–…pero, si todas las prácticas khura'inistas implican algo como esto, no estaría mal –científicamente, Ema ya no sabía si lo decía en modo jocoso o no.

Antes de que la detective pudiese seguir indagando en sus propios cuestionamientos filosóficos, una caricia del fiscal en su mejilla izquierda la trajo de nuevo al plano terrenal.

–He cumplido con llevarte a través de los tres escenarios y, aunque no has alcanzado el orgasmo las tres veces, has disfrutado –observó con solemnidad–. La Santa Madre y Bhu'tar Tanma Khura'in están orgullosas, lo sé. –Ema fue testigo de cómo el hombre dirigía su mirada hacia el tapiz de su diosa. Toda aquella religiosidad seguía pareciéndole extraña aunque menos molesta–. Ahora –prosiguió el fiscal–, supongo que tienes el conocimiento suficiente como para fundamentar tus declaraciones en la sesión de mañana, ¿verdad, detective Skye? –la sonrisa que dejó ver era entre maliciosa y condescendiente.

 _(No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente, Efímera Santidad)._

–No lo sé –Ema comenzó a bambolear la cabeza de lado a lado mientras se sostenía el rostro con la mano–, quizás necesite otra sesión más –atacó.

* * *

 _23 de agosto de 2028, 8:35 am_  
 _Alta Corte de Khura'in_

* * *

–No se encontraron rastros de semen en la acusada, ni tampoco líquido pre seminal –continuó Ema mientras todos los presentes en la sala la escuchaban con atención–, así que es poco probable que la víctima fuese asesinada durante el segundo escenario de la intimidad o, si lo fue, es menester considerar que quizás la víctima no estaba manteniendo relaciones con la acusada, sino que con su verdadero asesino.

Vio al Magistrado asentir con la cabeza y entonces dirigió su atención hacia Apollo Justice el cual, detrás del banquillo de la defensa, dejaba caer gruesas gotas de sudor y la expresión de su rostro era más de un muerto en vida que de un abogado.

 _(Apollo, te estoy ayudando),_ maldijo Ema en su interior _(Tu cliente no es culpable)._

–¿Algo más que agregar, inspectora Skye? –preguntó el anciano juez. Al ver que Ema negaba con la cabeza, prosiguió: –¿La defensa y la acusación no tienen nada más que preguntarle a la inspectora?

Ema miró primero a Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, su jefe, el príncipe regente de aquel país y el hombre con el que se había acostado la noche anterior y al verlo sonreír levemente supo que, a diferencia de la sesión de ayer, había hecho las cosas bien. Luego volvió a fijarse en la defensa y vio cómo el pobre abogado defensor hacia el amago de elevar la mano, en vez de protestar o hacer una objeción como tenía por costumbre. Se veía estresado, confundido y con ganas de irse a casa.

–Ehhhhh…–balbuceó Apollo–… ¿inspectora Skye?

–¿Sí? –la mujer sintió necesidad de masticar unos snackoos.

–Durante la sesión de ayer… eh… tanto usted como yo no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en este caso y hoy, sin embargo… –notó cómo los ojos del abogado se iban por un segundo hacia el que durante años fue su hermano adoptivo. Apollo era un hombre muy intuitivo y definitivamente se olía algo– …¿puedo preguntar en qué momento se volvió una experta en khura'inismo?

– _¡Sathora!_ –la voz del príncipe regente hizo eco en las paredes de la sala– La pregunta que plantea la defensa no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

–Mmmmm… –el Magistrado lucía dubitativo–. La acusación tiene razón, aunque tengo que reconocer que es curioso que una extranjera aprenda tanto sobre khura'inismo de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. –El hombre arqueó las cejas al percatarse de sus palabras–. Es decir, con todo el respeto que se merece la inspectora Skye y la congratulación por mostrarse tan interesada en nuestras costumbres, el khura'inismo es una religión extensa y complicada. Por lo que…

–No se preocupe. –Ema se apresuró a interrumpir al anciano para así dirigirse hacia el confundido abogado–. El motivo por el que hoy soy conocedora de cosas que ayer no conocía y tampoco quería conocer es básicamente porque… me leí el libro –soltó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada y llena de odio hacia Apollo–. Se lo recomiendo, señor Justice.

Entonces, Ema se bajó del estrado con toda la integridad que una mujer que estaba mintiendo descaradamente podía tener y caminó de vuelta hacia la gradas lo más erguida posible ya que el cuerpo le dolía de una forma insoportable.

Cuando con todo el esfuerzo del mundo logró sentarse, vio a Apollo mirándola con extrañeza a la vez que se acariciaba frenéticamente y de forma nerviosa la muñeca en la que llevaba su característico brazalete.

* * *

 **N/A** Y aquí termina esta historia

Creo que no hace falta decir que de los cuatro capítulos, éste fue el que más me costó escribir. Es la primera vez que escribo anal (no solo de Skyemadhi, de cualquier ship xD) y mi intención primordial era que ni Ema como Nahyuta fuesen Dioses del Sexo Anal™, por lo que intenté retratar lo mejor que pude todos los inconvenientes aunque espero que no se haya convertido en algo agobiante.

Puede que esté considerando seguir esta historia (y digo "puede" porque no tengo mucho tiempo, sino lo haría encantada xD), sobre todo basándome en este headcanon de los tres escenarios khura'inistas aplicados a otros ships, o cómo siguió la relación de Ema y Nahyuta después de esa noche de pasión desenfrenada xDDD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia en general y díganme si les parecería buena idea o no el darle una continuación a esto :)


End file.
